James Earl Dean
James Earl Dean is a guest character in the FX series Justified second season premiere episode, "The Moonshine War". Dean is a child molester who works for the Bennett boys, helping to harvest their weed. Dean frequently harasses Loretta McCready, who he ends up kidnapping in the same episode. Raylan Givens ends up arresting Dean at a convenience store after soaking his clothes in gasoline from a pump. Dean is portrayed by guest star Billy Miller. Biography Background Dean is a child molester who works for the Bennett family, and frequently harasses Loretta McCready. Season 2 Dean shows up in the shed where Loretta is harvesting her father Walt McCready's weed. Dean tells her that since the weed is on Bennett territory, that it doesn't belong to her. Loretta tells him that her father ordered him to stay away from her. He attempts to stop her from clipping the weed, but she threatens him to stay back pulling her pruning shears on him. Dean attempts to sympathize with her, asking if her mom has run off and that she needs someone to talk to about menstruation, and says he is closer in age to her than Walt is. Loretta tells him that any man over 18, then any man in general, is a pervert. Loretta suggests that in his mind that he is thinking dirty thoughts, which shut Dean's up. Loretta punches him and attempts to run from him, but Dean jumps down and corners her. Dean tells her he came back to Harlan for Loretta, not because the Bennett family gave him a job, and pulls out a gun. Loretta runs again, and Dean ends up running face first into a booby trap. Later, he is seen with Dickie Bennett, who is pulling the shards out of Dean's face. Dean vows revenge, but Dickie says that he and Doyle will take care of Walt, and Dean decides to go after Loretta. Dean kidnaps her while she is taking care of her injured father who had been shot in the leg and forced to put his leg in a bear trap by Doyle and Dickie earlier. After a lead given to them by Tom Bergen, Raylan and Rachel Brooks manage to find Dean's car at a convenience store. Dean comes out and Raylan soaks him twice in gasoline. Dean pulls out his gun, and Raylan tells him that when the pin hits the cap in a gun, it makes the charge explode, creating a spark which should be concern for a man soaked in gasoline. Dean doesn't believe it since the spark is so far away from the gasoline, but Raylan tells him it isn't the liquid that will make it combust, it is the fumes. Dean says that he will kill Loretta, but Raylan says if he aims the gun in any direction, Rachel will shoot Dean in the head. Dean surrenders and is arrested by the Marshals. Dean is mentioned at the beginning of "Cottonmouth". Dewey Crowe informs Raylan that Dean despises him, and also warns him that the Bennett family is up to something big, and it might involve Loretta (the young daughter of Walt who Dean frequently harassed). Relationships *Dickie Bennett: Employer *Coover Bennett: Employer *Doyle Bennett: Employer *Loretta McCready: Harassment victim, hostage *Raylan Givens: U.S. Marshal *Rachel Brooks: U.S. Marshal Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 2 antagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Incarcerated Characters